


She Never Gave a Warning Sign

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Folklore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Jemily - Freeform, Song: exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver), This Is Sad, enjoy, i suck at formatting, im pretty bad at tagging, jemily is very real, lowkey based off the folklore album cover lmao, lowkey inspired by exile, this is short, why are titles so hard to come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: Emily gave so many warning signs, but JJ didn't see them.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 20





	She Never Gave a Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied suicide

How did she miss it?

  


“Emily?” Emily!” JJ called in to the darkened woods

  


(Flashback)

_“If I had to die anywhere it would be here.” Emily whispered_

_“Really? What is it about this spot?” JJ asked, leaning her head against her lover’s._

_“The fog, the tree tops. My last moments would be silenced by the world. I like it. Its enchanting.”_

_“Well, you’re not going anytime soon” JJ responded._

  


_Radio silence_

__

__

__  
(End flashback)_ _

__She should’ve seen._ _

__Now she was standing over the body of her lover in a forest._ _

__Clutching the handwritten letter; the last piece of Emily._ _

__She screamed in to the darkness._ _

__She should’ve noticed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide hotline: 800-273-8255
> 
> I am once again writing criminal minds because I have no inspo for anything else
> 
> This is simple, and not as detailed as I originally planned, but I hope you enjoy & embrace it's vagueness
> 
> Comments are appreciated; I love hearing feedback :)
> 
> **This fic is very _loosely _based off Taylor Swift's art__


End file.
